


Bones and the Blossom

by Grieving_Angel



Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Books, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale) Being Sans, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grieving_Angel/pseuds/Grieving_Angel
Summary: A Disney and Undertale thrown in a blender. That is all~~~
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Flowey/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683799
Kudos: 11





	1. Exposition Dump: Disney Style

**Author's Note:**

> I want very specific tags but noooooooo of course i can't have that.

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Hope for monster kind became scarce but right as all hope seemed lost I knew Hope was born, a prince, born to King Asgore Dreemurr, and Queen Toriel Dreemurr. He was named Prince Asriel Dreemurr. Years later a human fell into the underground, and cried out for help. Which lead the prince to them. The prince took the human home. Thence; the king and queen adopted them, dubbing them Prinx Chara. Asriel and Chara were the best of friends and would do everything together. It was soon discovered that Chara was a descendent of the Wizards that banished monsters underground and could use magic; after a wild beast had attacked a small settlement. Both royal children were accepted into an apprenticeship under Doctor W. D. Gaster, royal scientist and court wizard, to help them learn how to control their powers. As Chara and Asriel grew so did their magic, until, Chara proposed a daring plan to her parents on how to brake the spell holding monster kind underground, by then named the barrier. The plan was to create a creature that was neither human nor monster. Since the barrier only knew the life forms of humans and monsters, something that was both, and neither should be able to pass through to the surface, with out anyone having to die. Once on the surface they would attempt at communication and treaties with the human race, thus, becoming the ambassador for monster kind. After gathering a small group of willing volunteers they would return to the underground and breaking the barrier. A peaceful solution that involved no bloodshed. To this plan the king and queen agreed. Here after, Gaster was put in charge of trying to create the creature that was neither human nor monster. Using a flower as the base, Gaster injected the flower with a mix of human and monster magic. Failure after failure, until finally, he created life. A humanoid flower infant. Gaster presented the child to the royal family and the child became the third child in the Dreemurr family, Flowey Dreemurr. As the years past Flowey was trained to become the ambassador of humans and monsters: however, something was off about the child. Gaster was the only to notice though. He tried to worn the family, but they were so blinded by love that they refused to lessen. Then one day, Gaster disappeared without a trace. His children, Sans, age 17, and Papyrus, age 6, were orphaned and placed under the care of Grillby Fire, a veteran of the human monster war and a close friend of Gaster's. On Flowey's eighteenth birthday, Christmas Eve, a grand ball to celebrate Flowey's departure to the surface. But Flowey had other plans. In the middle of the the night after the grand ball Flowey attacked his older siblings, Asriel and Chara, with the intention of killing them and taking their SOULs. A long battle ensued while Toriel and Asgore evacuated the castle and anyone else within danger's range. Within the battle Asriel was greatly injured and would have died if Chara hadn't intervened. It was then when Chara cursed the flower demon. The curse, based off of the barrier that keeps us all trapped underground, bound Flowey to the confinement of the castle grounds, never to leave until he finds true love within another living being and that affection was returned. The capital was completely abandoned. The royal family then moved back to their old home in Old Home, and built New New Home. Now, even though seven more humans have fallen, befriending monster kind, and we now have the means to break the barrier: the only piece of the barrier that was low enough to interact with was in a long corridor behind the throne within the palace. However, even though the old New Home has long since crumbled, the old castle still remains, and the demonic force within, Flowey Dreemurr!" Sans grinned as the children he had been reading to gasped as he raised his voice from a near whisper to a much louder voice, still within the library voices limitations, for the last two words. He had been surprised that the kids he read to at the library on Saturdays had chosen a history book, rather then an adventure, mystery or fantasy book like they usually choose.

A small bunny in the back of the group raised her hand.

"Yes, Milly?" Sans said, giving the bunny permission to speak.

"Is Flowey really still trapped inside of the old castle?" Milly asked.

"Of course, he has no means of breaking the curse that Chara placed on him." Sans replied.

"Mister Sans, will Flowey ever find true love?" A dogi asked twords the right of the group.

"I don't know," Sans admitted, he found it rather odd that the children of Snowdin believed that he knew everything. Although, he had to admit that it was endearing.

"Yo, aren't we trapped here until he does?" Monster Kid asked.

"I suppose we are, yes,"

"Do you think Flowey is behind you father's disappearance?" Sans scanned the small group of children to identify the speaker, it was Frisk, the eighth human to fall into the Underground. Frisk was the type of child who stopped everything they where doing to pet a frogate and help a friend. Not only that but they have shown a great interest in politics, making them a great choice for a future ambassador for monsterkind, when they are older of course (besides Papyrus has volunteered, and has even studied despite his on-the-go personality and goal to be in the royal guard, to be the ambassador for monster kind if no one else was available- or old enough- at the time of the barrier breaking.

Tibia honest, Sans was unsure. It had been twelve years since Flowey's imprisonment and there was no evidence to indicate that Flowey even had anything to do with his father's disappearance... and even if he did have something to do with it... he didn't know Flowey's exact reasons to why he would want to hurt... anyone for that matter. If his years of studying to become a judge have taught him any thing, it was to hear both sides of the story before making an opinion, and it wasn't like he could walk up to Flowey and just ask for his reasoning.

"I don't know," Sans said getting up to put the book back on the shelf where it belonged. 


	2. Bone - jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't suspicious.

Sans walked between the shelves of the small library looking for a new book to read. He had already read all the science books and even had a few memorized. Eventually his hand landed on a worn down paper back in the “Found in the Dump” section of the library.

Pulling it out Sans read the title: “Disney’s Beauty and the Beast: chapter book edition”, the cover depicted a brown haired woman in a yellow ball gown smiling up at some sort of wolf, boar monster in the background with a smiling teapot, a giggling tea cup, a flamboyant candle holder and a angry clock looking up at the reader in the foreground.

Tucking it under his arm Sans made his way to the checkout, not for any real interest in the book, but more of not wanting to return home empty handed.

“Find everything you were looking for alright Sans?” Rarby, the librarian, asked.

“Guess so,”

“This one, huh?” Rarby asked looking down at the water tarnished book.

“Yup,”

“Haven’t had the chance to read it myself,” the librarian said writing down that Sans had the book in a large notebook, then handing Sans the book, “you’ll have to tell me if it is any good, ok?”

“Sure thing,” Sans nodded while leaving the library.

The second thought door closed behind Sans, his phone pinged. Stepping to the side and pulling out the handheld device, Sans glanced at the screen.

New message from: cool bro

Cool bro: SANS, WILL YOU RUN BY THE STORE TO PICK UP THE ITEMS ON THE LIST I AM GOING TO SEND YOU? AND MAKE SURE YOU BUY THEM! IT LOOKS LIKE I'M GOING TO BE A LITTLE LATE. UNDYNE SAID THAT IF I COMPLETE THIS TASK SHE WILL LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD! THANK YOU.

Sans’ phone pinged again and sure enough it was a grocery list.

Sans sighed wondering what kind of task Papyrus was doing that if he completed it he would become a member of the Royal Guard… it was probably some kind of test, like an obstacle course or something.

With that Sans turned and opened the door to the library; however, when he stepped through the doorway he found himself in the Snowdin store.

Jumping a little the shopkeeper smiled, “hello Sans, what can I do for you today?”

“Heya Bonnabell, just picking up some things for Papyrus,”

Bonnabell gave a tired smiled at this, “well, let me know if you need anything.”

Sans walked through the isles, occasionally pudding something that was on the list (sometimes not) into his basket, once he had everything on the list and then some he made his way to Bonnabell to check out.

“Find everything alright?” She asked as she used a notepad to calculate the price of the groceries.

“Yup,”

“Alright, you might want to check my math, but you price should add up to be 790g 83s and 62c.”

“Seems right,” Sans said as Bonnabell ripped the paper out of the notebook and handed Sans the ‘receipt’. Nothing else was said as they bagged the groceries and Sans left.

~~~

Once Sans was home he set the groceries on the kitchen floor and fished out a bottle of ketchup and cinnabunny (the extra things he bought at the store). Plopping down on the couch, Sans let out a sigh of relief. He was tired.

Sans glanced at the clock. It was currently 5:26. Papyrus usually gets done training with Undyne around five or so. However, if he was taking some sort of test then would it be to much to assume that he would be back later? Asking him to get groceries was probably an excuse to make sure he didn't laze off.

…

He would give Papyrus until six before he would check on him.

That… should be enough time… for a… nap… zzzzzzzz…


End file.
